Just another game of Soccer
by ChibiNinjaMonsta
Summary: A story of Karin sees Toshiro, and play just another game of soccer and well just see what happens next, after all accidents do happen...
1. Chapter 1

Karin juggled the ball left to right on her knees while walking back to the Kurosaki clinic, "awgh another loss for team Kurosaki… jeez it's times like these that you could use a Toshiro!" she let the ball drop down to her feet before kicking it high up into the air, the ball flew to the left, threatening to go over the side of the fence, "shoot!" Karin lunged to the left and leaning on the side of the fence caught the ball, "NOTHING is going right today!" she said in frustration. A flash of white caught her by surprise; she looked down at the path over the fence and saw a familiar face that was toying with something that looked like a cellphone.

Toshiro.

"Toshiro!" Karin called waving; the boy looked up at her, "your back!"

"Yeah," he replied.

_This is great someone who can help me get out of my depressed state_, she thought. "Hey wanna play?" she said indicating the soccer ball she was holding.

"I guess," Toshiro flipped closed his soul pager and started walking up the hill towards Karin.


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright, its first one to get it into the others goal and I… start!" Karin dribbled the ball between her feet, running past Toshiro towards his goal. Toshiro stood stunned but finally snapped to attention when his reflexes kicked in. He spun around and caught up with Karin who was a quarter way to his goal. Karin laughed, "Dang Toshiro where did you get these skills!" she said as Toshiro stole the ball from her and took it halfway towards her goal. "Keh, it's not gonna be that easy!" Karin shouted, she ran towards Toshiro and they engaged in a heated battle between feet. Karin almost passed the ball out of Toshiro's feet's range, when he, noticing what she was doing did his signature soccer move. He carried the ball in the crook of his foot as he flipped in the air and kicked it. The ball flew in the air towards the right. Seeing her chance to get the ball, Karin ran and tried to secure it with her feet. She wasn't looking where she was going, just eye on the ball, "look out!" she heard Toshiro shout. Too late, as Karin looked up to see what was wrong, she saw a grey mass of rock. _Damnit!_ she thought as she threw her arms in front of her, hands at the ready for when she crashed into the concrete wall.


	3. Chapter 3

She drew her breath in, Karin was on the ground, her hands touching the wall, she drew her fingers towards her palm and grabbed a handful of material.

_Material!_

Karin looked up and saw the face of her savior.

Toshiro.

She laughed, "th...thanks Toshiro" she said awkwardly as Toshiro looked at her with that serious face. She felt herself redden and stood up facing away from Toshiro, _what am I doing! How could I let myself make a fool of myself!_ Karin thought. To cover up the awkwardness that she was feeling she said, "Now where's the ball?" she looked around and saw it someway far to her right. She made as if to get it, when a hand grabbed hers and pulled her to the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

She was falling to the ground and as she braced herself for the landing, strong arms grabbed her waist. Karin sat shocked; she realized that she was leaning on Toshiro's chest and that his arms encircled her. She looked up at his face. Looked into his eyes, where she saw a flash pass his eyes. "Toshiro?"


	5. Chapter 5

_What had he just done! _Toshiro thought, _seeing Karin… Damnit, keep your cool Hitsugaya-Taichou, get your thoughts straight._ He sighed mentally, he just hadn't seen her since episode 316, he thought about the events that occurred that day, the talk he had with Kurosaki Ichigo._ "You and Karin just took it seriously… but you know Toshiro, don't put Karin in danger…" damn that Ichigo if he just hadn't talked to him about that, ugh! He wouldn't have not noticed, he wouldn't have realized that… about Karin. _"Toshiro?" he flinched hearing Karin's voice brought him back to reality. He looked at her, her confused face. "Are you okay?" she asked. His face softened, _there was just no telling with this girl _he thought, gently grabbing strands of her hair and letting them slip through his fingers. "T..Toshi-" he cupped the side of her face and kissed her.


	6. Chapter 6

_What!_

_What was happening! One moment I was playing soccer and the next... Now I'm kissing a boy who doesn't belong in this world! What the hell Karin! And the worst part is… I don't even mind. _Karin thought.


	7. Chapter 7

Toshiro opened his eyes and looked at Karin. She was blushing and was still grabbing his shirt, trying not to meet his eyes. Not like he could blame her, he did just kiss her. Kiss her… Toshiro's eyes widened. He kissed her! He blushed and turned his face away from Karin's. "Ugh…S…sorry." Toshiro stuttered.

"s'okay, I don't mind," Karin's eyes widened as she realized what she just said. She stood up and slightly turned from Toshiro, who stood up and put his hands in his pockets, he looked at the ground. They both flinched when they heard a voice shouting from the distance, "Taichou!"


	8. Chapter 8

_That voice._ Toshiro turned around and was greeted by a waving Matsumoto, who was slowly making her way to them from the edge of the field. "Taichou!" she called out, "it's almost time for dinner!"

"What do you mean?" Toshiro said with a bored tone, _sometimes you just had to take things slow with her _he thought.

"We're going to be staying with the Kurosaki's!" she replied cheerfully.

"Eh really?" Karin said. Matsumoto's eyes widened at the sound of Karin's voice, "Ah! Karin what perfect timing, your onii-san asked me to find you and bring you home," she said " so are we ready?" she asked them.

Toshiro and Karin sighed, "I suppose so."

As they were walking back, Matsumoto and Toshiro hung back a few paces from Karin and began whispering to each other, "by the way Taichou, I received a report regarding a hollow that's been located here in Karakura Town," Matsumoto said behind her hand. "It's been reported to have specia—"

"You don't have to be so cautious of me," Karin butted in. "I mean there's no use hiding that you guys are soul reapers from me, after al Ichi-nii is one," Karin said nonchalantly, she looked at Matsumoto and Toshiro, who looked at her with blank expressions, "ne?" Karin grinned.

"Ah... yeah," Toshiro replied carefully.

"So what's this about those monster things, what did you guys call them? Hollows?" Karin asked.

Matsumoto looked at her Taichou, "go on," he said with annoyance.

"Lately we've been receiving reports about a hollow with special abilities, located, here in Karakura Town. Those abilities being, one. The manipulation of memory and emotion, and two. Controlling of the body and spirit. I've asked for Urahara Kisuke's help in pinpointing the exact location of the hollow, and for any sign of weakness it might have."

"eh, so you'll be staying with us until you find it." Karin stated.

That's right!" Matsumoto said cheerfully.

They continued walking in silence and soon arrived at the Kurosaki residence.


	9. Chapter 9

Karin opened the door, "i'm home!" She let Toshiro come in before closing the door and leaving it unlocked for Matsumoto who had gone to Urahara's for supply stocking. She entered the joint living room- kitchen- and dining area. "ah Karin-chan!" said a girl.

"Hey Yuzu, dinner ready?" Karin asked,

"almost!" Yuzu replied, clutching a rice server.

"Sorry to intrude, thank you for having me," Toshiro said. Yuzu noticing the boy for the first time, pointed at him with her rice server, "ah! Karin-chan brought home her boyfriend!" she squeeled.

"y...your wrong!" Karin and Toshiro screamed in unison, rememberingthe events earlier that day. Yuzu taking no notice, shouted, "Oto-san! look,look! Karin chan brought her kawaii boyfriend home!" `_The couple blushed, _"y..your wrong!"

__"WHAT!" an exasperated Isshin shouted. He ran to where his daughters were with tears in his eyes, "ah! mama! your Karin-chan has grown up and doesnt need me anymore!" he said, tears gushing out like like a waterfall! "b...bec.." he continued, snot bubbles forming, he pointed at Toshiro, " beacause she's got herself, a super kawaii chibi elementary looking white haired man!" he shouted accusingly at Toshiro. Three veins appeared at the side of Toshiro's forehead, "who are you calling a chibi elementarykid! I happen to be..." he was cut off by a sleepy loooking Ichigo, "oi what's with all this racket, old man?" he glared at Isshin, who hid behind Yuzu like a scared puppy. "ah onii-chan!" Yuzu said, "Karin-chan brought her boyfriend home!"

"what!" Ichigo said, turning to the boy who stood beside his sister, "Toshiro?" he said in surprise. "heh, so you and Karin are dating?" he said with a hint of amusement, looking at Toshiro and Karin who were fidgeting and blushing, "w..w..were not dating!" they screamed. A shadow appeared on Ichigo's face, he walked towards Toshiro and patted him on the head. "Keep her safe."

"Yoohoo did i miss anything?" Matsumoto said as she walked into the room.

"Little Toshiro is dating my sister," Ichigo grinned.

"Taichou! Wait till i tell the squad members, they'll be so excited to hear that their little captain has grown up!" She whispered to Toshiro, Karin, and Ichigo.

"Who are you calling little!" Toshiro growled, a new vein joining the three.


	10. Chapter 10

_Karin, Karin._

Karin woke up to the voice of her mother, gently shaking her awake. "ok-a-san?" Karin said in bewilderment. "what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost," her mother asked, a look of concern on her face._  
_

"mhm, it's nothing."

"Well then, come down breakfast is almost ready," her mother said cheerfully.

Karin felt a sense of bliss, as she walked down the stairs, to the kitchen where her mother was chopping vegetables. She watched as her mother chopped, when the room blacked out as if all of the lights were suddenly switched off. The room returned to normal. Karin looked to her mother to ask if she saw the room black out too, when she gasped. Her mother's features turned to that of a young girl, Karin stared, "oka-" the room blacked out again and returned to normal.

"something wrong Karin?" her mother asked, smiling.

_What was that _Karin thought_, am i still sleepy, hahah i can't believe that i mistook Oka-san for Yuzu. Yuzu?_

She looked at her mother in surprise.

_That's not right..._ The room spun and she blacked out.

_Karin-chan. Karin-chan!_

Karin woke to a start and quickly shut her eyes again. She lowered her head and slowly opened her eyes.

_My hands! My hands! w-why are they covered in blood!  
_She looked up and whimpered. All around her were the bodies of her family all covered in blood. _Oka-san, oto-san, ichi-nii, Yuzu, even Rangiku-san, What in the hell is going on here? did i do this?_

_You! You!_ a hagard voice said. Karin slowly turned towards the direction of the voice, she covered her mouth and whimpered. "why?" the voice said. She screamed, "stay away from me!"_  
_

Toshiro, covered in blood, staggered towards her. She screamed louder and tried to run away, but it was too late, Toshiro pushed her and pinned her in the corner. "No! No! Stay away from me!" Karin screamed. Toshiro opened his mouth and she screamed louder, desperately trying to bat him away.

_Ahhh! _Karin screamed, she tried batting him away. W_hat__'s wrong. Are you okay. Oi! _the voice... Toshiro. _Whack!_ "Ow! what was that for? Oi wake up!"

She felt herself being shaken. Karin opened her eyes and saw Toshiro, leaning over her, looking at her with fierce seriousness. She breathed a sigh of relief when she realised that this Toshiro wasn't covered in blood.

"Karin!" Ichigo's voice screamed. _Ichi-nii _Karin thought. Ichigo burst into the room and stopped abruptly, he gaped at them. _Why's he-_ Karin thought, she drew in her breath when Toshiro moved away from her, "Wait Ichi-nii, it's no-"

"You!" Ichigo's face scrunched up with anger, "what do you think you were doing with my sister!" Ichigo shouted at Toshiro. He walked to where Toshiro was and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, "what were you doing with my sister!"

Karin untangled herself from the bedsheets and rushed over to Ichigo. "Ichi-nii" Karin said putting herself between the two, forcing Ichigo to drop his grip on Toshiro, "he did nothing, he just woke me up. I..I had another bad dream, that's all!" Karin said pleadingly.

"I..is that so _sigh _sorry about that Tosh- Wait. Another?" Ichigo's eyebrows shot up, he looked at Karin in the eyes. " You've had more? i mean recently?"

_Crap_ Karin thought, _i din't tell anyone anyone because i didn't want them worry. How am i supposed to tell Ichi-nii that i've been having nightmares since i met Toshiro! He's going to think that Toshiro had something to do with it. Crap! _"uh, Ichi-nii, you see-"

"hurry everybody! Breakfast is served. i got it Finished faster, thanks to Rangiku-san!" Yuzu said with a smile, "Come on! It's going to get cold!"

_heh thanks Yuzu, perfect timing. _"That's right! before it gets cold, we better eat it! let's go!" Karin stepped to follow her sister.

"oi! We're not done talking yet." Ichigo said with a matter of fact tone.

"don't worry about, don't worry about it! I'm more interested in learning that Rangiku-san can cook! Ne? To-shi-ro." She grinned at Toshiro and he stared at her back, before giving in. He sighed, " Ah, i guess your right,"

They made their way to the table and sat down to eat, "This is great!" Karin said.

"Hah! really? i'm so happy, that my cooking is to your tastes!" Rangiku said.

"Amazing! Rangiku-san, how did you manage to make this even without candied beans?" Yuzu asked.

Rangiku laughed, " i dunno, maybe it's just cause of my sheer brilliance!"

Toshiro snorted, "you used some stuff from Soul Society didn't you," he muttered under his breath.

"Did you say something?" Rangiku looked daggers at Toshiro.

"No,nothing." Toshiro replied calmly.

"By the way Taichou," Rangiku muttered to Toshiro, " we've received reports from Urahara, we've been asked to come to his shop."  
Karin, who was sitting next to Toshiro, glanced at the two hearing the news. Yuzu squeeled, causing Rangiku, Toshiro, and Karin to jump in their chairs in surprise. _she didn't hear, did she, _Karin thought.

"Ah! I just remembered, we're out of candied beans, i should probably pay a visit to the Urahara candy store again," Yuzu said excitedly.

"really, why don't we all go with you, what do you say Ichi-nii, Toshiro, Rangiku-san?" Karin looked at them each in turn.

"sure," they all replied.

"great, we'll go after we eat!" Yuzu smiled.


	11. Chapter 11

"I don't understand why you just won't tell me!" Ichigo said to Karin with frustration as they sat on zabuton in the Urahara store.

"Is something the matter," Urahara asked calmly with a slight smile on his face.

"No, nothing's wrong," Karin said in a matter of fact tone, she looked at Ichigo with contempt, "and as i keep saying Ichi-nii it doesn't matter!"

"how can it not matter? If you're having nightmares AND continuously, THAT is something to worry about!" he retorted.

"ehh? Karin-chan's having nightmares? HEY WAIT. Why didn't you tell me?" Yuzu said puffing her cheeks.

"Not you too Yuzu! jeez I don't need you to worry about me and my nightmares, ok?" Karin said tiredly, she glanced at toshiro _**this is all your fault! If i just hadn't worried, Gah! i better get some compensation or something!** **BAKATOSHIRO!**_she thought. He caught her eye and stared at her with a blank face, she glared at him.

"AHHH!" Yuzu squeeled giving Karin a surprise, "I got it ! I'll go buy some sleeping pills or maybe some herbs would be better...BUT look at the time! i better go now or that shop i passed by with the nice old lady might close." Yuzu said happily. She stood up and bowed, "thank you for letting me stay, um do you happen to sell candied beans?" Karin looked at her in shock **_was she just guessing that the old man sold candied beans in this candy store, sure it has the word candied in it's name, but it's not really classified as candy, is__ it. wait then why did she even want to come here for!_**Karin thought.

"as a matter of fact, they just came in today! I'll have Jinta get them for you." Urahara said gesturing to Jinta.

Jinta and Yuzu left the room and the rest of the team sat in silence. "Now then, ugm I think this tea could use a snack, don't you think Ururu?" Urahara asked the girl sitting in the corner of the room.

"Ah yes," she said quietly.

"Let's see how about those fortune cookies?" Urahara said with a smile. Ururu got up and left the room, and later returned with a tray arranged with plates with fortune cookies on top. She went around and distributed the plates and cookies to each person, "douzo" she said to them politely before retreating once more to the corner of the room. Karin picked up her fortune cookie and broke it in half, taking the little sliver of paper out, before eating the rest of the cookie. She took a sip of her tea and read her fortune: _**Please ask to be excused to the bathroom.  
huuh? What kind of fortune is this? ask to go to the** **bathroom?** _Karin thought wildly. She looked at her companions and caught Urahara's eye, _**this is probably his doing** _Karin thought _**sigh.. might as well play along with it.**  
_"something wrong?" he said a hint of a smile appearing on his face. _**man that makes him seem like a pervert.** _Karin shook her head to get the thought out of her mind, she cleared her throat, "ughm ma..may i please be excused to the bathroom?" **_I said it! man soo embarrassing._**

"But of course!" he replied casually, "allow me to show you the way," he said standing. Karin followed him through to another room, where she confronted Urahara, "so what was up with that fortune? Did you need something from me?"

"Well you see...I need your co-operation.

* * *

Toshiro watched Karin as she left the room. He let out a big sigh, _**Tsk what did i do wrong, wait is she mad because i kissed her, or is she mad because i caught her having nightmares. Gaah! Girls are so complicated! gasp keep your cool Hitsugaya-Taichou, keep your cool,** **jeez all this thinking is giving me a headache**_, he put his head in his hands and sighed again. **_Come to think of it she does keep on glaring at me..._****_ow _**

"Yo old man," Jinta said, poking Toshiro on the shoulder, "what's the matter, has the little man got _loove _problems?"

keh "It's Hitsugaya-Taichou to you! and i do not have love problems," Toshiro said with a hard calm voice which suggested annoyance.

"Whatever says the old man with the white hair and the veins to show it, i saw you looking at her, glaring at you!" Jinta said lazily but with a grin.

Matsumoto giggled and Ichigo grinned, "did you too get in to a fight?" he said teasingly.

"It's none of your business," Toshiro sighed _**wait did we get into a fight...** _he gritted his teeth as Jinta poked him again,

"You really are an old man, what's with all that sighing, hey old man! old man! yo old man!" a big man stood behind Jinta and whacked him across the side of his head **whack! ** "ow! what was that for old man Tessai?"

"That is not the proper way to talk to customers," Tessai glared at Jinta, he cleared his throat and looked at the group, "the boss has asked me to start relaying the information regarding the special hollow and what i am about to tell you is actually very shocking. It is a hollow that we have never encountered in all the hundreds of years, it, is a completely new hollow and how it came to be is something we are currently tracking however we do have further information regarding its abilities."

...nxt para

* * *

"So all i have to do is lie down on this chair?" Karin asked Urahara.

"and put on the headgear and the arm bands!" Urahara replied. Karin sighed, just a moment ago Urahara explained that her nightmares might have something to do with this new hollow and so to confirm that they'd have to run some tests. _**sigh why is my life so complicated** _Karin thought as she strapped on the armbands, **_seems just like yesterday i was playing just another game of soccer_** her mind drifted to that day... she stopped in shock, her hands nearly touching the helmet, she shook her head, _**no use thinking about that BAKATOSHIRO**_.

"You ready?" Urahara asked, his finger hovering over a key on the keyboard.

"yeah," Karin replied as she put on the helmet, she closed her eyes.

"now remember," Urahara's voice echoed in her head, "think about before you started getting nightmares up to when you started having nightmares..." the voice echoed, Karin let out a deep breath and thought...

...nxt para

* * *

"So your saying that it enters the body and feeds on human souls! How?" Ichigo asked Tessai.

"We discovered that it picks a host and attaches itself onto the hosts spiritual power that radiats outside the human body. exactly how it enters through this procedure, we do not know."

"How does it pick its host?" Toshiro asked, his arms folded and his face a mask of pure concentration.

"This is also information that we have yet to figure out." Tessai said, a grim look on his face, " we do however know that it picks several hosts and marks them so that it can come back for them at the right moment or when it has completely drained the life force of the host, and that it can do horrifying things with the person's body once it has entered."

"This is a really serious hollow we're dealing with here," Ichigo said. The room filled with tension as everyone bent their heads and thought. Suddenly Matsumoto clapped loudly shocking everyone, " Come to think of it what's taking Karin-chan so long?" she said smiling.

"Matsumoto..." Toshiro said with a tired look, he put a hand to his forehead and sighed.

"The old man is sighing again," Jinta said picking his nose.

* * *

"All right, we've finished the tests," Urahara told Karin.

"So how was it, the results?" Karin asked,

Urahara paused, "There were traces,"

"traces of what?"

"traces of the hollow's spiritual pressure, but thanks to you we can now track the hollow and we now know how this hollow came to be."

"Traces of the hollow's spiritual press- but how?" Karin said.

"While i was looking through your memories, the parakeet, remember him?" Urahara asked, Karin nodded," The hollow that was after him, Shrieker had "friends" that infected a bit of the boy's spirit as well as the parakeet's, and when the boy was sent to soul society the infection in him was transfered to the parakeet's soul and over time the parakeet became a hollow."

"How does that leave me with traces of the hollow's spiritual pressure?" Karin criticized.

"This hollow marks possible hosts, and it seems that you were marked even before the parakeet became a hollow. He marked you at the same time you saw the boy's memory. You're a possible host." He said seriously, no longer in a calm tone.

Karin was shocked she didn't expect this, "so im a target?" she asked in a small voice.

"I'm sorry," Urahara said gently, "I think you've got a lot of weight to carry on your shoulders right now, so i'll keep this a secret between us" He smiled at Karin,"we best return to the others they might start to think that i did something to you!" he joked.

* * *

When they returned, the room was completely silent. Urahara gestured to Tessai who got up and followed his boss, they then started whispering among themselves, out of ear shot from the rest of the group. Karin sat down and stared at her tea, now gone cold. "Oi," Jinta said tapping her on the shoulder, "can i talk to you for a bit,alone?" Karin nodded and stood up. She followed Jinta to the candy stalls. "um so you see," Jinta started, nervously toying with the hem of his shirt, "I..I was wondering you wou..ld help me.. um uh."

"Just spit it out already!" Karin exploded.

"I like your sister and i was wondering if you could help me find something that she might like!" Jinta said in one breath. He blushed.

"Ehh, you like Yuzu?" Karin said in shock.

"What's it to ya?" Jinta said looking away turning a deeper scarlett.

"ok i'll help you,"

"really?" Jinta said in surprise.

"sure how does this Friday sound?" Karin said calmly

"Yea!"


	12. Chapter 12

"I understand, we'll be right there."  
Toshiro sighed, he put his head in his hands. **_So there's another problem now, just great._**he thought. His eyes widened in shock when he realised that Karin was looking up at him.

'What's up old man Toshiro?' she said.

'I have to go back to Soul Society with Matsumoto and Ichigo,' he said calmly.

'Has something gone wrong?' she asked, worry washing her calm features away.

_**Crap, made her worried, tsk better steer her away from the subject.** _'Head Captain has requested Kurosaki Ichigo to assist Lieutenant Kuchiki Rukia, with a special assignment. As regards to what the assignment is, that's completely confidential.' Toshiro said in a serious tone. In a softer voice he continued, ' I suspect that it's probably just training, after all his soul reaper power is something that he could get used to.' he smiled.

'I see,' she said, obviously still suspicious.  
'Oh no i'm going to be late!' Karin said realising that she spent a bit too much time talking with Toshiro. 'See ya Toshiro!' she said, running to the front door and yanking it open.

Toshiro breathed a sigh of relief. **_I've been sighing way too much lately._**he thought. He opened his soul pager and dialed Matsumoto's number

* * *

Karin adjusted her red cap and waved to Jinta, who was leaning on a water fountain looking bored and uninterested.

'Sorry I'm late,' Karin wheezed as she tried to regain her breath.

'It doesn't matter,' Jinta said with a bored tone. 'But you sure took your time!' he added cheekily.

'Who's going to help you look for a present, for her sister, who you happen to have a crush on?" she replied sarcastically.

Jinta raised his hands in surrender. 'So what does she like?' he asked shyly, staring at his feet. Karin glanced at him, 'You really do like her, don't you? I mean not like, but like like her?'  
Jinta blushed and scrunched up his face, 'I don't like her!' he shouted, still looking at his feet.

'Then why are you getting a present for her?' Karin pressed on.  
Jinta turned a deeper scarlet,'okay i like her, okay?' he shouted,turning to look at Karin straight in the face.

'Pfft whatever, let's just go,' Karin smiled. 'I know just what to get her.'

.

* * *

'Taichou! I brought him,' Matsumoto said cheerfully while holding Ichigo's hand.

'Very good, I just contacted Soul Society, we're good to go.' Toshiro said. 'Are you rea-'

'Wait a moment! Where are you taking me!' Ichigo interrupted. 'Something wrong?'

Toshiro stared at him.

'Oi Toshiro!' Ichigo persisted.

Toshiro sighed, again. 'The Head Captain, has a special mission for you. What it is, I don't know.' He nodded to Matsumoto who was looking at a black butterfly.

She nodded back to her Captain, 'The Jigokucho is here, i'll open the Senkaimon now.'

The sound of a bell could be heard in the wind, as a white light shone.

* * *

'Kurosaki Ichigo, we are in need of your assistance once again,' Genryusai, Captain of the 13 court guards said. 'It seems as if another problem has arised. One that might affect your world too if not stopped. I have assigned Lieutenant Kuchiki Rukia of Squad 13 and Lieutenant Abarai Renji of Squad 6 to assist you in this assignment.'  
He looked at Ichigo who nodded in return. The Head Captain then nodded towards the door where Rukia and Renji were waiting. They smiled at Ichigo and turned to leave.

'Thanks Toshiro,' Ichigo said before turning to follow Rukia and Renji.

Toshiro watched him go and briefly thought of Karin's worried face. The Head Captain cleared his throat and shaking thoughts of Karin away, Toshiro looked at him.

'I trust that you will continue to oversee and eliminate the special hollow?' Head Captain asked Toshiro.

'Of course,' he replied politely. 'I will be taking my leave then,' Toshiro bowed and turned to leave.

'Squad 10 Captain?' Genryusai called.'I will be keeping Lieutenant Matsumoto her, she is neede elsewhere.'

'Yes sir,' Toshiro replied.

* * *

As Toshiro walked out of the building, he spotted Hinamori walking at the opposite side. She looked up and smiled at him, 'Shiro-chan you're back!'

'I'm leaving again,' Toshiro smiled. 'How are you feeling?'

'Much better!' Hinamori smiled. 'I'll see you then,' She said walking away.

'Yeah,' Toshiro replied. As Hinamori walked away Toshiro thought back to the time where he had almost killed her. Even now he still regreted it. **_How could i harm one of the ones i wanted to protect from Aizen? How could i harm the one whose been like a sister to me?_**Toshiro rubbed his head as he opened the Senkaimon.

* * *

Toshiro stepped out of the Senkaimon and looked up at the sky as the rain fell. He started walking back to the Kurosaki Clinic.

As he arrived the rain stopped. He opened the door and went into the kitchen. _**Who knew that it would be so quiet without Matsu**_- Toshiro thought before he heard muffled voices. He followed them and found that the voices were coming from Karin's room, her door was slightly ajar. **_She's home!_**he thought. He was about to open the door wider when he stopped. Karin was facing away from him and he heard another voice, 'I love you,' the voice said. A voice that Toshiro recognised, Jinta. **_keh I should just go._**Toshiro thought but something stopped him. A feeling in his gut that told him that he had to hear HER answer. He waited.

'I love you too.'

And with that Toshiro walked away, he went outside and continued to walk away.


	13. Chapter 13

'BAAAAKA! See what you get for being stubborn?' Karin said to Jinta as she grabbed the thermometer and put it in Jinta's mouth. 'You get sick that's what!' she continued as she took the thermometer out and checked the temperature. 'sigh.. 42 degrees, definitely a fever,' Karin said tiredly looking at Jinta, 'I told you to just get under the umbrella! Man you're lame.' Karin shook her head but then turned her head towards the direction of her bedroom door, **_Did i just hear a door shut? Nah that can't be right since Yuzu doesn't get back till 4, the old man is out of town, and Ichi-nii is with Toshiro and Matsumto._**Karin looked back at Jinta who had a dazed expression. She was about to say some more rude things to him when he suddenly blushed and whispered, 'Yuzu I,' he then blurted out, 'I love you.'

Karin looked at him with a blank face, **_wow he must be pretty out to think that I'm Yuzu,BAKA take this!_**'I love you too.' Karin said in her best Yuzu impersonation. Jinta smiled goofily, 'that's great!' he said before fainting.

As Karin put a blanket over Jinta she heard the door open and close. The next minute her sister Yuzu entered their room, 'Ahh! Karin-chan, how's your day been?' Yuzu asked cheerfully before she realized that Jinta was out cold on her sister's bed, 'What happened!' Yuzu's eyes widened to the size of saucepans.

'He was stubborn and didn't use an umbrella,' replied Karin, 'Ah I just remebered that i promised my soccer team that i would meet them today!' Karin said in a bored-but-obvious-that-she-was-just-making-excuses-tone. 'Say Yuzu, you think that you could look after this guy for me?'

'Of course! Leave it to me!' Yuzu said rolling up her sleeves. 'You go to that meeting Karin-chan, I've got everything covered here!'

'Then bye,' Karin said as she left the room.

* * *

Karin casually walked the streets, doing nothing. As she turned a corner she caught sight of a familiar person, 'Toshiro!' she called.  
The boy with white hair seemed momentarily surprised but continued walking. He turned the corner. Karin refusing to be ignored ran after him but when she turned the corner, she lost him. **_That idiot I could've sworn that he heard me._**

* * *

Toshiro looked behind him. **_Good i lost her._****_Wait what the hell was i thinking anyway! i have no reason to ignore her but._**Toshiro sighed, a pained expression on his face.  
'What's wrong little boy, have you lost your mommy?' A young woman asked him.

Toshiro looked up at her and walked away, 'for your information I'm not a little boy, I'm waay older then you,' Toshiro said as he casually waved.

'Wait!' he heard the woman say.

**_sigh... i guess i'll head back now, it's getting pretty late and since I'm pretty sure she saw me, she's going to be pretty mad if i don't return._**

* * *

'Oh i see that the idiot is back to health!' Karin said to Jinta who blushed.

'Must be because of that medicine,' he muttered looking down at his plate.

'Really, I'm glad that it worked!' Yuzu said happily as she served the rice. Jinta blushed even more.

'Sorry I'm late,' Toshiro said gruffily.

'Hey I called to you in the afternoon, didn't you hear me?' Karin said annoyed.

Toshiro looked at her, 'Sorry i was lost in my thoughts,' he said catching sight of Jinta, **_Which Isn't entirely false._**He thought. He sat down next to Karin and they all began to eat in silence.

'I wonder where Ichi-nii is?' Yuzu said breaking the silence.

The other three froze, 'u-uh Ichi-nii told me that the old man forgot to take something with him, so, so uh-' Karin said looking to the two boys for help.

'So he said that he won't be home in quiet a while,' Toshiro said casually as he sipped his miso.

Karin gave him a greatful look.

'I see, well i hope he finds oto-san!' Yuzu said happily.

'Oi!' Jinta muttered to Karin who looked at him in return. Something passed between them which didn't need words to convey their feelings. Toshiro behind his miso soup made a pained expression, he quickly finished his meal and stood up with his dishes. 'I'm finished,' he said before going to the kitchen. After washing his dishes he went outside.

* * *

Toshiro walked for what seemed like an hour, lost in thoughts. He shook out of it when he realized that someone was following him. He turned and was about to confront the stalker when he realized that it was only Karin.

'What's wrong with you?' Karin asked. 'You've been pretty weird this whole day.'

'It's none of your business,' Toshiro said.

'Jeez you don't have to be so mean about it, i was only worried about you. Honestly you can be a handful sometimes,' Karin said annoyed.

'Well then maybe you shouldn't be worried about me, why don't you just worry about Jinta.' Toshiro muttered.

'Is that what this is all about?' Karin asked obviously hurt, she gasped 'you did hear me calling you this afternoon, didn't you!'  
she accused him. 'What were you jealous or something, because i was hanging out with Jinta?' She said, her voice rising.

Toshiro looked away from her.

'We're not even going out!' Karin shouted.

Toshiro grimaced, then blurted out, 'who would want to go out with you anyway!' then realizing what he just said, he turned to look at Karin an apology already forming on his lips. But she was already gone.

**_Damn it!_**Toshiro thought, he stood rooted on the spot for a long time in the cold. Only moving when his soul pager rang.

* * *

**_Hey it's the author here! Enjoying it so far? Be sure to check in in the next to weeks for the final chapter and a surprise!  
_**


	14. Chapter 14

**_Finally the long awaited final chapter!_**

* * *

Toshiro clicked the receive button on his soul pager and brought it up to his ear.

'Taichou? This is Urahara Kisuke, we need you to come over to the shop,' Urahara said in a tired voice. Toshiro didn't answer but Urahara didn't seem to notice, he continued to speak, 'Taichou, are you there? It's concerning the hollow, it's, it's starting to act... what! what did you say? what are you talking about?! This, we didn't expect this! Hitsugaya-Taichou. You, you need to get here now!' The Soul Pager clicked as the conversation was dropped. Toshiro put the soul pager back in his pocket. He started to walk slowly but stopped _** what am i doing?** _he thought_** now's not the time**_.He used his shunpo to get to Urahara's shop quickly.

* * *

'This is bad,' Urahara said with an expressionless face, but from the tone of his voice, you could tell that the situation was, bad. 'I didn't expect this amount,' he continued. 'For there to be this many hosts, this much food! The hollow should have a considerable amount of reiryoku, and due to the fact that it has hosts, it must distribute it enough that we can't detect it efficiently.' Urahara said as he turned to face Toshiro. Toshiro who had been staring silently at the computer screen, spoke,' the dots are moving,' he said tracing their path. 'They're all going to the same place.'  
'That should be the park,' Tessai said.  
'The park you and Karin-chan were having a game of soccer in,' Urahara added knowingly, a hint of a smile forming on his lips. Toshiro gave him a serious look. Urahara cleared his throat, and as he did, the smile died, replaced with an equally serious look.'By the way I've been meaning to ask, but where IS Karin-chan?' he asked.  
Toshiro, who was still giving him a serious look, looked away and returned his gaze on the computer screen. 'I don't see why, i would know her whereabouts.' he said, his gaze never leaving the computer screen, never leaving the one dot that was located at the park, the dot that was unlike the others was still.  
Urahara sighed and took of his hat. He ran his hand through his hair, 'this is serious,' he said as he looked at Tessai. Tessai nodded in return and left the room.  
'What does she, have to do with the situation?' Toshiro asked.  
Urahara looked at him for a moment before answering, 'do you remember that day when you all came to the shop? How she asked to be excused?'  
Toshiro nodded. Urahara continued, 'She never did go to the bathroom. Instead we ran some tests and she tested positive. Also as to not add to any fear or worry this test had caused her, I didn't tell her about the fact that any sudden outburst of an emotion - like extreme anger or sadness, could possibly trigger something. But now...' As Urahara put a hand over his mouth in thought, Tessai returned but Urahara took no notice of his presence. A silence came over the whole room. 'Positive to what?' Toshiro asked, breaking the silence. He gripped the sides of the keyboard, a sinking feeling in is stomach. He asked again with a harder tone,'Positive to what?'  
Urahara sighed and closed his eyes,'the hollow. We found traces of its reiatsu, she's a possible host.'  
Hearing this, Toshiro's eyes widened **_Then the nightmares...could she have_**.  
Urahara finally realizing that Tessai had returned,went over to speak with him. They talked in hushed tones so quiet that Toshiro could only catch parts of their conversation,'_**survive...needs heat...found her...mayb... emotion...'**_  
_**Emotion.**_ Toshiro mouthed the word out as if he was testing to see if it was a real word. He dropped his gaze to his hands but lifted it back to the screen, a look of pure realization in his eyes.

* * *

Urahara turned to tell Toshiro of his news but Toshiro was already running out of the room, 'she's at the park!' he called after him. Suddenly Urahara gasped, he brought his hand to his forehead, 'I forgot to tell him the hollow's weakness,' Urahara said in disbelief. He smiled,' he'll figure it out, besides we have other matters to attend to.' He turned to Tessai, 'how is their training going?' he asked Tessai.  
'They'll be ready in time,' Tessai replied as he crossed his arms over his chest- something he thought, made him look tough and reliable.  
Urahara, grinning said,'good they'll need to. If they were to survive in a world full of ninjas.'

* * *

Getting to the park from the shop didn't take him long, thanks to his shunpo. He landed softly on the grass and looked around. It was nighttime but you could clearly see that there was noone there. That is, if you were a human. Toshiro had long since stopped using his gigai and doing so, made soul reaper business easier. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, **_there _**he could sense it. _**The reiatsu** _Toshiro thought, **_ it's just an ordinary human._** He opened his eyes and looked over to where he could sense the presence. At first he couldn't see anything but then the air around the spot shifted, as if fog was blown out of the way. Toshiro walked towards the human. **_Something about... Karin._**The human was Karin. Her back was towards him but he could still tell it was her. He walked a bit faster, she turned to face him. He slowed down, eventually stopping all together. She was crying. 'You..' Toshiro began, stepping closer. He was only a few feet away when Karin's face scrunched up in anger, 'what are YOU doing here?!' she spat. Toshiro edged closer. He was only an arms length away from her when Karin's face broke into a smile, 'I can't believe you came!' she said almost teasingly. The tone of her voice stopped Toshiro. **_There's something wrong..._**  
'TAKE HIM!' Karin suddenly shouted. Toshiro touched the hilt of his zanpakto but before he could draw it, a heavy weight barreled into him, sending him flying. Toshiro rolled into a standing position and pulled out his zanpakto. He spun around turning to look at whatever hit him. Karin giggled, 'you call yourself a soul reaper when you're being tossed around by petty humans!' Karin said, spitting the last word out. She started to laugh uncontrollably, 'they're finally all here!'  
Karin made a low whistle that ended with a high note. A moment of silence then, footsteps. All around Toshiro. All human. He was surrounded. He looked around his opponents, humans, his face a mask of concentration **_they're all humans, I'm not in my gigai... how can they see me and touch me? Unless... it was true._**Toshiro glared at Karin,'you!' he said rudely, 'you're not her.' He said pure hatred dripping of his words. Karin looked shocked but that quickly changed when she covered her face with her hands and started crying.'That's cruel! Of course I'm Karin,' she cried, 'or are you going to say that I'm not, Toshiro?' she wiped the tears from her face and said with mockery, 'we're not even going out!'  
Toshiro only stared, his zanpakto raised in defense.  
'Well? what are you waiting for?' Karin ordered. For a moment Toshiro thought that she was speaking to him but he quickly realized that she wasn't as humans, carrying weapons, came closer. Their eyes were blank, and in a flash they attacked.

* * *

**_Their numbers are endless and they have weapons, how do i avoid hurting them?_ **Toshiro thought as swarm upon swarm of bodies edged nearer to him, all equipped with weapons. They started attacking one by one but the humans soon adapted to Toshiro's sword skills. Now they were attacking him from all angles and in groups. He dodged and parried them easily **_This has been going on for too long, and Karin's..._**, suddenly Toshiro stood still, he took a deep breath. 'Reign over the Frosted Heavens,' he began.' HYORINMARU!' An ice dragon erupted from the tip of Toshiro's blade. He swung his zanpakto over the ground, freezing all the bodies that were on the floor, knocked out by Toshiro's skills. Toshiro felt for the chain at the bottom of the hilt of his zanpakto, finding it, he grasped it and wrapped part of it round his hand. He swung it round and round, the crescent moon flying in the air. He let it go, the crescent moon swerving round the human group. Bringing the chain with it, and immobilizing the humans. Toshiro brought Hyorinmaru downwards and an ice wave washed over the humans. Freezing them in ice from the neck downwards. Toshiro sighed **_This is only enough to buy me some time to think..._** Then on an impulse Toshiro looked at the faces of the humans. **_Their eyes..._**Their eyes were flickering, blank, normal, blank ,normal. Toshiro sighed again. He gripped Hyorinmaru firmly. **_Now I know their weakness, the hollow, or whatever needs heat,_**_ so...__  
_Toshiro walked to where Karin was calmly watching. 'Get out of Karin,' he said swinging Hyorinmaru. Karin was frozen from the neck down. She slumped against the ice which crumbled under her weight. Toshiro caught her in his arms and helped her stand upright. 'Toshiro?' Karin asked as if waking from a dream.  
**_Good, she's back._**Toshiro thought as he looked into her eyes, **_which he never saw were blank when he first saw her before the figh...  
_**

**_STAB._**

* * *

**_cough, so i lied it's not the last chapter, it's the predominant one. but i'm not posting that till i finish with the surprise i promised over 4 weeks ago. by the way sorry i couldn't post. There's only one pc in my house that's private apart from my phone, which sadly fanfic doesnt work in. and anyways we got a new router and the dang internet is not working in my beloved private pc. So now here i am writing this on my dad's laptop after he took ages using it. Well enough of my rambles, wait for that final chapter and surprise coming soon!  
_**


	15. Moving and Re-writing

Hey, wow.. um this is really awkward cause i just remembered that i even had a story on here... hahaha, well i am pleased to say that i am going to re-write this, and will be posting it my account on wattpad. My username is still: ChibiNinjaMonsta, so you should be able to find me if you still want to read this. It will be up there soon. Thanks to all the new followers BTW. Peace!


End file.
